How A Bill Becomes A Law/Lessons/3
This article is part of the "Project for a New American Constitution" Series. Other "Project for a New American Constitution" Projects include: * "Voting is Overrated" * "The Company Town is My Company Town" * "Are 19th Century Rights Necessary in the 21st Century?" * "War is Peace, Freedom is Slavery: Whose Side Are You On?" Lesson 3 Object of Lesson 3 The object of this lesson is to simulate actual law-making situations to allow for a better understanding of how the American government makes the world a better place for all Americans now and in the future. How A Bill Becomes A Law The actual creation of laws is described in complete detail in the United States Constitution. Parties Involved in Lawmaking * the Vice President * Lobbyists * photographers * an audience * Congress Nuts and Bolts The actual transformation of a Bill into a Law can be completed in 22 minutes plus commercials. From, the United States Constitution, we learn that bills originate with the Vice President (Article #8), who receives assistance from lobbyists (Article #9). The congress then debates their contents before an assembled audience (Article #3) and photographer (the "scribe" in Article #8). Final approval of the law is then decided by the Vice President (Article #8). Getting Involved As described above, there are many ways a good American can be involved in the lawmaking process. The station one holds in American life dictates how one may participate in the law making process. The more value one has, the further along one is permitted to proceed. #Community Outreach ## activism ## phone calls ## praying ## blogging # Holding Elected Office # Lobbying # Feel Tanks # Book-writing # Punditrying Community Outreach The SDA-type government allows only a small amount of participation for a common citizen-child. Making phone calls, protesting at church-approved events, blogging, and praying are all a citizen-child is allowed to do. Holding Elected Office When a citizen-child has been deemed charismatic enough (by his church, or his mentor) he will be allowed to run for and hold the elected office given to him by his betters. Lobbying Once a citizen-child has held office for a while, he may move on to the next level Lobbying, where he can help others learn what he has in the halls of power. Feel Tanks After earning his independence through his lobbying, a citizen-child may enter into the fraternity of the conservatives' version of liberal "Think Tanks": Feel Tanks. Here a citizen-child can recieve a stipend to insure that all Americans have an opportunity to enjoy the American Dream. Book-writing Contrary to The Word of Our Lord and Savior, God, books (not The Holy Bible) have become the basis of education in America. Real Americans can combat that by writing their own. Once the right kinds of Americans are inside America's schools they can begin to refer to them in academic studies or in news stories and as textbooks. Thus, allowing for the return of Bibles to the classroom preparing all mankind for the Return of Jesus Christ, The One True Lord. Punditrying In order to become a "pundit" all a "book-writer" need do is become beautiful. Basically, the function of a "pundit" is to do on television what a "book-writer" does on the page. Exercises # COMMUNITY INVOLVEMENT Join a prayer group at every church in your town. Visit Free Republic and jump into a conversation. Using your mom's credit card, buy every book in Regnery's catalogue. Listen to Rush, Ann Coulter and Michelle Malkin every single day (even after you successfully pass this course). # HOMEWORK Close your basement door, turn up the stereo, and remove all your clothes. Stand in front of a full-length mirror and read "The Turner Diaries" as loudly as you can. Alternate: Have "The Turner Diaries" painted and fired onto ceramic tiles which are then installed in the bathroom so that you may read them in the shower. # PRACTICE When your parents are at work, have your friends call the house while you play pundit. Test * Click here to take the test for Lesson 3